


Stop Staring

by scurvycorn



Category: Gorillaz
Genre: Angst, Concerts, Fluff, Gay, Kissing, M/M, Phase Five (Gorillaz), Pining, Slow Burn, Smut, this is sort of an au i guess?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 07:08:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17239718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scurvycorn/pseuds/scurvycorn
Summary: 2D and Murdoc hang out in 2D's trailer after one of the Demon Dayz fest concerts.





	Stop Staring

**Author's Note:**

> Oh no... I really got into writing 2Doc stuff now. Also, the song Ghost Ship by Blur gives me strange 2Doc vibes?? It's weird I know lmao??... Stay hydrated! :,)

"Thank you!" Were 2D's last words before he and his bandmates stepped off stage. This was the first show of the Demon Dayz fest and it had gone pretty well. The fans were ecstatic as usual and the band played great. 2D was drained of energy after the concert. But during the concert, he could help but jump around the stage attempting dangerous and stupid stunts such as jumping in the crowd, making a speaker fall and- for some reason- sprinkling water onto the crowd. Of course, the whole time he was being observed by Murdoc who was smiling the whole time. He was surprised to see 2D that active. When he was forty, he couldn't even walk to the other side of the room without cracking a few bones. 2D caught Murdoc's glimpses a few times and smiled back at him. And he even once put an arm around the bassist while singing 'Are We The Last Living Souls'. And the fans went wild seeing 2D and Murdoc getting along like that. Even Russel and Noodle were impressed because the two hadn't had an argument in days, which used to never happen.

Everyone had retreated to their respective trailer after congratulating and saying goodnight to each other. Yes, even Murdoc thanked and praised his bandmates. And he even got a few compliments himself. He had just finished showering and cleaning himself up, a habit he forced himself into because of the whole 'Murdoc 2.0' thing. He was just stepping out of the shower and drying his- now puffy- hair, when his phone buzzed. He picked it up from the dresser and was welcomed with a text from 2D that read;

' _Hey, do you mind coming over to my Winnie? It's the blue one with my face on it if you were wondering, haha_ '

Murdoc chuckled at 2D's little joke but he wasn't sure how to reply. Texting wasn't really his thing anyway. So he stood there with a towel over his head cracking his head and thinking of ways to reply. And another thing that bothered him; why did 2D want him to come to his trailer? He was scared if he was being honest because 2D had become- unpredictable. After what Murdoc had witnessed on stage, 2D's moves were now spontaneous and unplanned. After about 10 minutes of thinking Murdoc replied with;

' _Sure 2D, I just hope this isn't a trap or anything_ '

As soon as he sent his text he received a new one from 2D;

' _I promise, it's not ;)_ '

Murdoc finishes drying up and puts on a pair of black sweatpants and a simple grey shirt. He wasn't sure if he was supposed to look fancy or casual, so he just put on whatever he thought looked decent. He put his phone in his pocket- because Noodle told him that if she called him and he didn't pick up, she was going to break his neck- and exited his trailer. It was dark outside already. It didn't take long to find 2D's trailer, after all, it had a huge picture of his face plastered over one side. Murdoc gently knocked at the door and was greeted with a funny looking 2D.

"Hey, didn't exchpect you sho shoon," 2D said with a toothbrush in his mouth. He had foamy toothpaste all around his mouth and his hair was divided into six little ponytails. "But, uh, come in,"

Murdoc stepped into the trailer and was met with a typical 2D mess; a few clothes on the floor and bed, records, melodicas and pianos in every corner and 2D's journals scattered all over the desk. How he fit all of this into two small suitcases was a mystery that remained unsolved for years. But the room smelt of butterscotch because wherever 2D went, he would leave his butterscotch scented trail behind. Murdoc awkwardly stood in a corner and fumbled with his fingers.

"Uh, you can shit on the bed if you want," 2D said.

Murdoc laughed. "What? s _hit_ on your bed?"

2D snorted and removed the toothbrush from his mouth. "Sorry, I mean _sit_ not _shit_. You can sit on the bed. Turn on the tele if you want, I'll finish cleaning myself up and I'll be right back," The singer entered the small bathroom and closed the door behind him.

"Right," Murdoc said to himself. He turned on the TV as 2D had suggested and of course, the only things that were available this hour were zombie movies. A good 5 minutes passes by and 2D finally emerges from the bathroom, looking normal again. He chose to sit- rather spread himself out on the bed- next to Murdoc, who looked confused about this whole situation.

"So uh, why exactly did you want me to come over?" Murdoc asks.

2D's eyes don't leave the screen for a second. "We haven't hung out like this in a long time, so I figured I could call you over for a movie,"

"Oh, that's- thank you,"

Murdoc turns back to the screen too see come chick getting attacked- and eaten- by a zombie. He wondered how 2D could possibly be into all of this. Minutes went by and both men didn't say a word to each other. 2D was focused and invested in the film while Murdoc was simply staring at the screen.

"You know Stu, you really changed while I was gone," Murdoc told him.

"Huh?" 2D barely heard him because of all the screaming and shouting that was coming from the TV.

Murdoc cleared his throat and spoke louder. "I said that you really changed."

"Oh, thanks. I don't really know what you mean by that though. Like a good change or a bad change?" 2D said, turning the TV volume down.

"Like a good change you know? You became more..." He paused. "You became more confident and- and outgoing and I don't know if that's because I was gone or if you-"

"I don't know. I guess I just felt free when they took you off. Like you know, I didn't have anything to worry about I guess. I didn't have to wake up and think about how I was going to avoid you or what painkillers I was going to take. I just.. I don't really know how to sat this but, uh, I guess that spending time away from you for so long awoke my inner self? I realized how capable I was on my own. And so I- we made The Now Now. But, uh, y-you never told me what you thought about it after listening Muds, you just sorta nodded and walked away..."

"Oh, I- yeah, I did didn't I?" He perfectly remembers sitting down and listening to the whole album the week he got back. He didn't know how he felt about it yet so he just nodded and walked out of the room. But that was before he had the chance to read everything the fans were saying. They said things about how 2D didn't deserve to be abused like that or how he really needed to make up with 2D, etcetera. And then that was the beginning of his 'Murdoc 2.0' manifesto. And this time, he meant it for real. He's tried his best to be nice to 2D these past few months and it's been working out pretty well. Maybe sometimes he gets mad and shouts, but unlike the old Murdoc, he apologizes and tries to make amends. He also does this because Noodle threatened to break his back and pluck out his eyes if he didn't, and knowing Noodle, she was totally capable. He also had a talk- a very long one- with Russel, who actually got Murdoc to talk to him about why he did what he did to 2D in the past. And now he's healing, he's still got the scar, but it's clearing up now and everything is okay. "I think it's great. It's great that you blokes were able to do something without me. And even though it kinda hurt knowing that you didn't need me, it was nice seeing you guys happy. At least, that's what I think now. But, uh, can I ask you something?"

"S-sure, go ahead," 2D hesitated.

"It's about Souk Eye. I never really got the chance to ask but, is Souk Eye really about... me?" Murdoc furrowed his eyebrows at 2D. "Cause everyone- well the fans- all say that's it's a love song, and t-that it's about me,"

2D felt goosebumps on his arms. Fuck, he thought Murdoc would never find out. Now he really felt like shitting on the bed, well no for real of course. What was he supposed to say? 'Yes Murdoc it is a love song about you because I realized how much I missed you while you were gone, let's make up an kiss now'. Fuck, no he wasn't saying that he'd probably get beaten up again if he did because 2D knew Murdoc was never one to talk about feeling even though he'd become more open and somewhat nice. 2D tightly gripped on the duvet, feeling some sweat starting to form on his forehead.

"Uh, w-where di they get that idea from?" 2D tried to laugh it off.

"No, Stu, seriously, I want to know. Is it about me?" Murdoc's tone had become more serious and, aggressive.

2D gulped. "No. I mean- yes. I mean- it's a, it's a love song but it's not about you... It's a-about uh, my love for this girl I saw,"

Murdoc knew 2D was lying so he smirked and played along. "Oh really? What did she look like?"

2D panicked and started to think of something. "Uh, she... she had curly long brown hair and uh, green eyes!"

"Where did you meet this charming girl then?" 

The singer hesitated. "Uh, I met her at... I met her at Venice Becah! Yeah! Venice Becah, In California,"

Murdoc sighed and pulled a melancholic smile. "2-Dents, I know you're lying,"

"What? No, I'm not."

"Then explain why my face was on the huge screen behind while we were performing Souk Eye during The Now Now concerts," Murdoc knew 2D was going to fess up eventually. "Stuart, you don't have to lie..."

2D's face turned beet red as he sighed "Yes Murdoc, Souk Eye is about you. It's about you because, during the time you were in jail, even though I finally felt free and independent, I missed you. I missed you so much and there was nothing I could do about no matter how much I told myself I- we were better off without you. And you broke my heart. You broke my heart without even being here. And the more I hated you, the more I missed you. I don't know how to explain it, but I just really missed you. And when you came back, I told my self I was going to get my revenge and show you what you did to me. But then you changed. For the better. I wanted to tell you eventually, but I was worried that it would ruin our newfound friendship. So there, Souk Eye is about you. And I'm sorry,"

Murdoc stared at 2D in awe. He never expected this out of anyone, and certainly not 2D. He didn't know what to say. But he did open his big old mouth and said something very stupid. "So you're a fag?"

2D's face scrunched up. "Ugh, this is exactly why I didn't want to tell you!"

"What do you mean? I just asked you a fucking question!" Murdoc snapped back.

"Yeah, but you don't have to say it like that!" 2D yelled.

"How the fuck else am I supposed to say it?! I just got told that a fucking song is about me, how do you expect me to react?! I never asked you to write a song about me did I?!" Murdoc angrily gets up from the bed and continues shouting. 2D just stares at him in anger and decides to answer him. He too gets up and starts screaming.

"Nothing ever satisfies you huh? All those fans that wanted you back since you went to sodding jail, how do you think that made me feel?! I just told you that I fucking had a crush on you and this is how you react? I thought we were finally getting along but it doesn't look like it! You always try to put the blame on me Murdoc! It's always me! Even though it's hardly ever my fault!" 2D's voice got shaky and Murdoc could see the tears forming in his eyes "It's always me! No matter what I do, you always blame me! You're never thankful for anything! You ruined my life and you act like it was all my fault when you know very well that you were the one that did this to me! You were the one that made me this way! You... were the one that did all of this..."

2D broke down crying and sobbing, falling on his knees and pulling at his hair. Murdoc felt his life -with 2D- flash before his eyes. From the moment he hit 2D with his car, to this very moment. He just watched 2D cry and choke and cough and sob. Even Murdoc could feel hot tears prick his eyes, he didn't want to cry but he couldn't help himself. It was all so clear now. 2D didn't hate him. Regardless of everything he had done to him, 2D didn't hate him. 2D always loved him and Murdoc just kept pushing him away. Hell, he had just even confessed to Murdoc and he just pushed him even further away. That's when the bassist kneeled down and used a finger to raise 2D's head up. Without a word, Murdoc wrapped him in a tight embrace. Nothing was said, they just held each other tightly on the floor of 2D's trailer. All that could be heard was their sobs. Cries that has been inside them for a long time and that were finally being let out.

"Stuart, I-I'm so sorry! I-I never-" Murdoc coughed out holding 2D even tighter.

"No, no Muds, it's o-okay I-"

"No, it's not! If I... I hadn't been an arse t-then, you would have had a normal life. You wouldn't be s-stuck with me here,"

2D pulled away from Murdoc and held his shoulders. Wow, he had never seen Murdoc cry in all the years he had been with him. Not even on Plastic Beach. Murdoc's eyes were red, puffy and wet. 2D used his hands to rub at his shoulders to comfort him even though he was still crying himself. "Murdoc, I- neither of us would be here if it wasn't for you. If you hadn't crashed into me, Gorillaz would never be a thing! And we wouldn't have all of these loving and... and su-supporting friends and fans so- really, it's okay, Muds it's okay, please don't cry, it's okay,"

2D sniffled and wiped away his tears, including Murdocs. "And uh, Murdoc, I know this is so sudden but, can I?" 2D leaned in ever so gently, almost touching Murdoc's nose with his own.

"Huh?" Murdoc breathed out.

"I'm uh, going to kiss you if that's okay. You can say no if you don't want me to-"

"Shut up." Murdoc said pressing his lips onto 2D's.

**Author's Note:**

> There's gonna be a 2nd chapter to end it all ( and for the smut lmao ;,) ) because I'm soo tired and I can't finish it all


End file.
